Freak Chance
by JrsSchochaMojo13
Summary: Kinda AU:Along w/ Marionette's schedule of going to school, helping her parent's with their bakery, AND saving Paris as the famous superhero Ladybug, She also helps out a friend of her parent's with her farm.Her class takes a weekend long trip to the farm.While out on a ride with Adrien, a freak thunderstorm has Marionette and Adrien looking for shelter together.(more in the intro)
1. Intro

Freak Chance

Kinda AU: Along with Marionette's schedule of going to school, helping her parent's with their bakery, AND saving Paris as the famous superhero Ladybug, She also helps out a friend of her parent's with her farm.

So when her class takes a weekend long trip to said farm, Marionette tries to keep herself from acting like a fool in front of her beloved Adrien. But while out on a ride, a freak thunderstorm has Marionette and Adrien looking for shelter together. Will they be able to weather the storm brewing between them or will this be the end of their friendship?

This a shorter fanfic, as it is based on a weekend trip, I tried to make it longer by spacing out the chapters by Morning, Noon and Night, so I also will be posting at least two chapters every time I update the story, unless something happens or I get hit my the inspiration stick. There MAY be a sequel, if I get enough feedback, so feel free to tell me what you think, but don't be overly rude! Thanks!

Rated M


	2. Day One: Morning

Day One

* * *

Morning

* * *

Marionette

* * *

"Oh My God! I can't believe we are going on our first weekend trip! And It's Co ed!" Alya squealed loudly from the back of the bus.

"Shh Alya, you are going to get us in trouble!" I said, pulling her back into the seat.

"Sorry I'm just so excited!" She smiled, widely.

"I know, me too!' I whispered, mirroring her smile.

"Who knows, maybe you'll get some alone time with Adrien" Alya teased.

"Shhh!" I hissed, glancing at the seat across from us.

Nino was too busy listening to music to hear us, and Adrien was staring out the window. If he had heard us, he made no notion of it.

"Oh stop it Marionette, the whole school knows about your crush on him!" Alya said, again way to loud.

"Shhhh!" I hissed again.

I hadn't noticed that Nino had taken off his headphones and had been listening to us.

"So Marinette" He started, making me jump a little, "I hear you work on this farm that we are going to?"

Adrien now turned and looked at me too. I could feel my face turning really red and started fiddling with my fingers.

"I..uh…well…sorta…yea…but…only…sometimes" I stuttered.

I could feel Alya mentally smacking me.

"That's pretty cool, dude, right Adrien?" Nino said with a wink at me.

"Yea! Must be pretty awesome to see all those beautiful animals!" Adrien said with a smile.

*Ah….that smile…..*

"You think so?" I said and then shook my head, "I mean of course it is!"

*Smack number 2*

"So Adrien, I'm surprised your father let you take the bus with us, instead of taking the limo, like Miss Priss" Alya said, tilting her head, to outside the bus, at Chloe who had packed enough luggage to last her a year.

"Yea it took a lot of convincing, but he finally gave in, riding in the limo….can be lonely…" He said, looking down at his hands.

*Poor kid….*

How I just wanted to hug him and make that sad look disappear.

"Alright students! We have arrived!" Madame Bustier said at the bus pulled to a stop in front of a huge farm house. Outside stood 3 young men, whom I happened to know very well.

"Oh I like this trip already!" Alya said eyeing up the guys. Nino made a face, but quickly hid it when she turned around.

Nino was in the same boat I was. Too afraid to speak to the girl he really likes, for he is afraid that he'll act like a total fool. He and I talk about it all the time, give each other advice…..and neither of us have the guts to actually do anything about it.

"Let's get going!" Ayla said and we grabbed our bags and made our way off the bus.

My feet hadn't even touched the ground for 2 seconds before I was lifted up by two strong arms, making me drop my bags.

"Mari!" Leo yelled as he squeezed me tighter.

"Leo! Stop it! You're making a scene!" I tried to be stern, but ended up giggling.

"Don't care!" He mumbled.

"Yo! Leo! Put her down! She's turning blue!" Lucas yelled, slapping Leo on the back.

"You're just jealous cause I got to her first!" Leo grinned.

This was typical Leo behavior. He once had a big crush on me, but after I politely declined all of his advances and explained that I liked someone else *cough Adrien cough*, he had given up, but his behavior never really changed. He actually reminded me a lot of Cat Noir, but without the cat puns.

"Am Not! Come on put her down!" Lucas said.

I've know Lucas, just about as long as I've known Leo, and that's about 4 years now. He acts more like an older brother to me, and is very protective, especially around Leo.

The third boy, stepped up and pulled one of Leo's fingers back until he yelped and let me go.

"What the heck, Ethan?!" Leo whined, rubbing his finger.

"Shut up, you're annoying" Ethan said with no emotion.

Ethan had only come to work here a few months ago, coming from a very bad situation. I was still trying to gauge where I stood with him. He wasn't a big fan of Leo, but got along with Lucas….to a point.

Someone cleared their throat and we all looked to see Chloe tapping her foot impatiently.

When all of the attention was on her, she walked up to all 3 boys, bumping me out of the way, where Alya and Nino caught me.

"Hi, Chloe Bourgeois" She stuck out her hand, waiting for them to kiss it.

Leo looked at her with an eyebrow raised, Lucas looked amused and Ethan just stared at her.

"Well?" She growled.

"Well what?" Leo asked.

"Ugh! I am the Mayor's daughter! You should treat me with more respect!.." Chloe started to rant.

"Enough Chloe!" Madame Bustier snapped.

"Ah I see the students have arrived" I heard a familiar voice.

"Renee!" I said and all eyes fell on the older woman standing on the porch of the farmhouse.

"Hello Everyone, I am Renee Blanchard, and welcome to the Blanchard Ranch!" She smiled at everyone.

Adrien

* * *

I watched the scene with Marionette and the three other guys. They obviously had been friends for a long time. I could feel something in my stomach not setting right. Was I jealous that she could interact with these other boys, and not just these other boys, but all other male figures they have run into, better than she could interact with me? Of course I was. I had always like Marinette Dupain Cheng. She was quiet and shy, but if it came to something she really liked, or if someone was being bullied, she'd stand up for them, and protect them, even if sometimes she couldn't protect herself. Kinda reminded me a lot of my beloved Ladybug.

Wonder how she is going to protect the city while I'm gone this weekend…..hmm….

I snapped back into reality just in time to see an elderly woman walking down the stairs toward us.

"Uh.." I leaned over to Nino "Who is she?"

"That's Renee Blanchard, she owns the ranch" Nino whispered back, "Were you not paying attention at all, Dude?"

No…No I was not, I was focused on a bluenette who had just now been staring at me, who had gone to staring at the ground and fidgeting with her pigtails.

I wonder what she looks like with her hair down….Snap out of it Agreste! Pay attention!

"So I guess you've already met my boys" Renee said as she gestured to the 3 guys who had moved to stand by Marinette.

"This is Leo Blanchard, he is my grandson" She waved her hand at the taller of the 3. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect natural skin. All the girls were practically swooning when he smiled. All except Marinette.

"Yea he's also a total flirt" I mumbled under my breath.

"Dude, you say something?" Nino asked.

"Nope, nothing" I said, scratching the back of my head and smiling.

"Next is Lucas Lefevre" She said gesturing to the smallest of the three, but he was still taller than me, so you can imagine how tall Leo is. He also had Blonde hair, but he had unnatural grayish colored eyes. Again most girls were swooning at his smile.

"And this is Ethan Desmarais" Renee said as all eyes fell on the dark haired boy. He was different from the other two, and not just by his looks. He had black hair and just as black eyes. But instead of smiling a toothy grin like the other two had, he just stood there and stared back at us. It was unnerving.

"And of course you all know Marinette!" Renee said with a smile.

"Of course, how could we not know her?" Chloe growled from beside me. I nearly jumped in surprise, when had she gotten there?

Marinette got red in the face and gave a small wave.

"Ready for your tour? Boys will you do the honors? I will see you all in a little bit!"

"Now if you will all follow us, we will give you the grand tour of Blanchard Ranch" Leo said, taking Marinette's hand.

"Dude? You Ok?" Nino asked and I just looked at him, "You're gripping your hands so tight, they are white".

I looked down at my hands, sure enough, they were white as snow, and I had nail imprints in the palms of my hand.

*Agreste you really gotta get yourself under control*

"Uh…I guess I'm not feeling all that well at the moment" I said, rubbing my hands together, before following off after the rest of the group.

"Oh Adrikins!" I mentally face palmed at the sound of that voice.

Chloe wrapped herself around my arm like a constrictor, so tight it actually kinda hurt.

"I heard you're not feeling well, do you want to go sit down somewhere, away from all these commoners?" Her shrill voice, was actually giving me a headache.

I looked up to see Marinette and Leo looking at me. Marinette looked away as soon as we made eye contact, but Leo was glaring at me and shaking his head.

It made my insides boil.

I shook off Chloe and started walking faster, Nino practically running to catch up.

Marinette

* * *

It hurt when Chloe hangs off of Adrien, cause I know I can't be like that. Adrien would probably drop me on the ground, like I burned him.

Leo pulled me closer as we turned away from the others.

"Is THAT the one you like?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded slowly, playing with my fingers.

"He's kinda scrawny don't you think?" He whispered and I made a face.

"Shut up" I whispered back.

"Come one, why like someone skinny like him, when you can have someone more muscular like me" He joked.

"She's gonna hit you" Lucas teased from behind us.

"That's ok, I like it" Leo grinned.

I shook my head at the two of them.

"Don't you have a tour to be giving?" I asked, and the two of them snapped up straight.

"Right! On your left here if the Blanchard Family Farmhouse, has been here for over 200 years" Lucas said, turning to the rest of the group, "And here on the left is the newly built Horse barn, they original one burned down a few years back, luckily none of the horses were in, and nobody was hurt!"

"Let's go in, we can introduce them to all of the horses" I said, wrenching my hand from Leo and heading over to the door.

"Great Idea" Leo said, following after me.

"Why would I need to be introduced to a bunch of dumb animals?" Chloe sneered from the back of the group.

"So they know who to target when they are getting ready to take a shit" Ethan mumbled loud enough for the front half of the group to hear, and they all broke out in a fit of giggles.

Leo opened the door and we all filed in to the huge aisle of the barn. There were stalls on each side of the aisle, and a horse in every stall.

"Holy Horses! There's a lot of them!" Alya exclaimed.

"We'll make this a quick Intro, for everyone who wants to be more acquainted with a horse, we feed every night at 5"I said with a smile.

So I started naming all the horses as we made our way down the aisle.

"This is Alastor, Bayard, Cerus, Hector, Eaton, Jazz, Becca, Lionel, Stark, Blue, Brick, Benny, Cas, Lottie, Shine, Astrid, Star, Buffy, and last but not least, My horse Sport." I named all of the horses without looking at their stall plates, and was very proud of myself.

I looked over to see Adrien trying to pet Jazz. I willed my feet to walk over there with out tripping, but no luck, tripped over something and fell right into him. He caught me and we both were surprised.

"I…uh….Sorry…..uhm….if you give Jazz….uh….a carrot, she'll…..er….like you more…." I stumbled over my words.

I handed him a carrot and he held it out to Jazz, who ate the carrot and in return let Adrien pet her.

"Oh wow, she's so soft!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yea…." I said as I spotted Alya, who gave me a thumbs up.

"I bet she's awesome to ride" Adrien said, still petting the horse.

"Yea she is one of our beginner horses" I said, looking at the ground.

"Why don't you take him out for a ride tomorrow, you guys can leave in the morning" Lucas said, sneaking up on us,

"What?!" I nearly fainted, "We can't do that, we are on a field trip, we have a schedule"

'Psht, I think we can take care of that, what do you think Adrien, want to take Jazz out for a ride tomorrow morning?" Lucas said looking at Adrien.

"Uhm, I would love to, what about you Marinette?" He turned to me and I felt like melting.

"Of course she would to as well! Does 8 work for you Adrien?" Alya said, grabbing my arm, and butting her nose in where it didn't belong.

"Sure! That works great, see you then Marinette" Adrien said and walked off to find Nino.

"Hello Earth to Marinette!" Alya said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality, ready to throttle these two.

"What have you done?! I can't go for a ride with him! I'm going to make a complete fool of myself!" I wanted to freak out and scream.

"Hey! Let's move this tour on or else we won't be eating lunch!" Leo yelled.

"Coming!" Lucas yelled back, "Relax Marinette, you're going to be fine, just be yourself, god knows that's how you wrapped the 3 of us around your finger".

And with that Lucas walked off to continue the tour.

"He's right Marinette! You just can't Improvise and you will be fine!" Ayla said, holding my hands tight in hers, "You got this!"

The rest of the tour was a blur of nerves and feeling like I was going to puke, and soon I found myself sitting at the long dinner table in the dining room, seated across from me was Adrien, Ayla to my left, Leo to my right. On Adrien's left was Chloe and on his right was Nino.

"Hey Marinette, you have been pretty spaced out since the horse barn, you ok?" Leo asked me, and I nodded.

"Yea I'm fine, sorry, just tired" I said quietly.

"Well pretty much offered to help out, so I'm sure you could go to sleep early tonight" Leo said.

"Yea…"I started to space out again, but Alya elbowed me in the ribs and jolted me back to reality.

I didn't notice the grin that Adrien had on his face, because I couldn't even look at him. I was too embarrassed. What am I gonna do tomorrow? How am I going to react? What if I pass out? That will be totally humiliating!

"What do we have planned for after lunch" I asked, as the doors to the dining room opened and kitchen staff started bringing out plates and plates of food.

"Well we do have to heard those cattle in from the far pasture, figured we could give them a show, since we have the best cattle group in all of Paris!" Lucas said from the other side of Leo.

"Oh god…" I mumbled to myself. Hopefully I didn't make more of a fool of myself.

* * *

End of Morning.

* * *

I will try to have the noon chapter out today, but if not today, it'll be out tomorrow! Don't be afraid to leave feedback! I have no idea what I'm doing and I am kinda just winging it, so feedback is definitely welcomed!


	3. Day One: Afternoon

I'M SO SORRY! Right after I posted the story, we lost our internet because we forgot to pay the cable…..and then with the holidays, we didn't have the money to pay the cable or the time…..but we got it now! Sorta. I did however write 3 more chapters for you guys cause I felt horrible that I couldn't post. And again I'm sorry! Please forgive me! But anyways, you guys probably don't want to listen to my life story so onto this story! Please continue to leave feedback, it is greatly appreciated! Also this story can go 1 of 2 ways. A sexual way or a cute way, please leave what you would like to read in your feedback. I will give it until Friday of this week for everyone to get their answers in! J Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Day One

Afternoon

* * *

Adrien

* * *

How Alya and Lucas knew I wanted some alone time with Marinette, I will never know. But I do owe them a big thanks, because now I got a big date with her tomorrow! Well I don't know if you'd really call it a date, but that's what I'm going to call it.

"Dude? You ok?" Nino asked pulling me out of my thoughts, "You have been grinning for the entire tour, did something happen?"

I looked around to make sure Chloe or Sabrina were no where to be found, then I gestured for Nino to lean in closer.

"I got a date with Marinette tomorrow!" I whispered.

"WHAT!" Nino yelled and I smacked him, as everyone turned to look at us.

"Sorry, Sorry" He mumbled, "How did you score that?"

"With some help from her friend Ayla and Lucas" I said.

Out of everyone in the entire world, Nino is the only one who knows of my secret crush for Marinette. I really don't know why, how, or when this crush happened, but after seeing her around school, and being in the same class, I soon discovered I had feelings for her. Maybe it was because she reminded me of my beloved Ladybug. But unlike Ladybug, she was quiet and a bit of a klutz, but it made me like her even more.

"Dude you barely know the guy and he's already hooking you up with the love of your life" Nino teased me.

"Shut up, she is not the love of my life" I hissed at him.

"Not yet" he laughed and I swatted at him again.

Lucas lead us into the farmhouse, where the foyer was as big as mine! But instead of a huge multi million dollar crystal chandelier, a fan with lights hung from the middle of the ceiling. There were paintings hanging on the walls of horses, cows and cowboys, dogs and farm scenery. It was a cozy room, for how big it was.

Then Lucas and Leo led the way to the dining room, which could easy match the size of mine at home. But this room was a cream color, instead of cold black and there was a cheerful fire going in the fire place at the other end. I would much rather live here.

"Now if I could have your attention!" Lucas said, and immediately all small talk stopped, "Now since there are so many of you, we have taken the liberty of placing you in a chair, so there is to be no fighting over who is sitting next to who, every place mat has a name, please find yours!"

Chloe appeared out of no where and yanked me by the hand.

"If they knew what was good for them, they'd have us seated next to each other" She was pissed off.

I guess meeting 3 guys who didn't give a damn who you were can really tick off a spoiled brat. Unfortuntely, we were seated next to each other. Good thing was that Nino was also seated next to me.

"Lunch will be served in just a matter of minutes" Lucas said from the other side of the table.

To my pleasure, Ayla dropped Marinette into the seat in front of me, but she looked way to spaced out to know what was going on. Did she really not want to go on the ride with me? Maybe I had been to caught up in what I wanted, maybe she didn't like me that way?

"Hey Marinette, you have been pretty spaced out since the horse barn, you ok?" Leo asked, who was lucky to be sitting next to her.

*You're just jealous cause her mind is on me, and not you*

I really gotta keep my Cat Noir side under control.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just tired" She said quietly.

*Liar*

"Well pretty much everyone offered to help out, so I'm sure you could go to sleep early tonight" Leo said.

"Yea…"She looked like she was fading, but suddenly she jumped in her seat.

It was sorta funny that I was the reason she was like this, but at the same time it was very nerve wracking. What if she was thinking of ways to try and get out of it?

"What do we have planned for after lunch" She asked, as the doors to the dining room opened and kitchen staff started bringing out plates and plates of food.

"Well we do have to heard those cattle in from the far pasture, figured we could give them a show, since we have the best cattle group in all of Paris!" Lucas said, leaning around Leo.

*This should be interesting*

* * *

Marinette

* * *

Lunch was delicious as always. I couldn't remember ever having a bad meal here. But that wasn't going to stop me from about to hurl it all back up.

"Why are you so nervous?" Leo asked as we headed back to the group with our horses in tow.

"I'm not nervous" I snapped.

"Well you're either nervous or cold, and since its only the end of August, I'm gonna say nervous" He teased me.

Sport snorted as if he agreed with Leo.

"Thanks for choosing my side, you jerk" I mumbled to the horse while Leo laughed.

"Quit picking on her" Lucas said, him and Ethan walking up to us with their horses, "I'm sure if you had to show off in front of your classmates, you'd be nervous too"

"I'm not nervous!" I frowned at them.

"Yea, sure" Lucas grinned at me.

Oh how I wish I could slap him sometimes.

We approached the rest of my classmates as they all Oohed and Ahhed at the horses in their snazzy tack. I met Adrien's eyes and then quickly looked away. Chloe was wrapped around him worse than a snake, which actually was a fitting description.

"Ready to see that the ranch isn't all about playing with animals?" Lucas asked and everyone answered with a yes.

We all got on our horses, and I realized as Ayla waved to me, she was video taping.

"Really?" I whined as we passed her.

"Come on, this is going to be epic!" Ayla yelled to me and I shook my head.

"I like your friend, she's spunky" Lucas said riding up beside me.

"Unfortunately for you, she's already got someone who likes her" I said, sticking up for Nino.

I know Lucas and Leo can be relentless when they like someone, so I tried to head him off before any trouble starts.

"Ah is that so? Bummer" Lucas frowned slightly, though I knew he wasn't that upset. More than half of Paris would love to get in his pants…..the other half already have been.

Leo let us in the pasture where the cows were, before swinging up on his horse.

"Alright when we bring the cows this way, we need someone to handle the gate for us" Leo said and all hands went in the air, "Ah! How about you!"

He pointed at Sabrina and I thought Chloe was going to explode.

"I can handle a stupid gate" Chloe shouted at Leo.

"Yea, but did I pick you? No" He shouted back.

It was funny seeing someone else put Chloe in her place, especially with that stupid look of shock on her face. The rest of the class snickered behind their hands.

As we rode off down the pasture, they all crowded around the fence, some even daring to sit on it, while others leaned against it, and some sat in the grass to watch. Adrien, with Chloe still stuck to his arm like an Octopus, leaned against the fence. The wind tossing those golden locks around, and the sun hitting his eyes just right, they could probably burn a hole straight through me and I wouldn't care.

"Hey Earth to Marinette" Lucas said with a laugh.

"What? Oh Sorry" I snapped back to reality.

"Maybe next time you gawk at someone, you should keep your mouth shut, you're bound to catch flies" Leo snorted and I glared at him.

"Shut up" I snapped at him.

"Anyways" Lucas said "We are gonna go four wide for the most part, but when we get closer, break into 2 groups, I'll go with Leo, Marinette you're with Ethan"

"Oh thank god" I said, and Ethan nodded at me.

"Ready to speed things up a little bit?" Leo asked and we broke out into a gallop.

*For the love of all things good, Marinette, stay on your horse*

* * *

Adrien

* * *

"Can you believe how that guy talks to me?" Chloe whined in my ear, and I had to fight to not roll my eyes in front of her, "It's like they don't care that I'm the mayor's daughter".

"It's probably cause they don't care" Nino said, and the classmates closest to us giggled.

"No one asked you Nerd" Chloe snapped, and that's when I pushed her off.

"Listen, I can take you bad mouthing just about anyone else, but not my best friend…..and I'm trying to watch what they are doing and it's really hard to do that with your death grip on my arm" I finally snapped.

She just stared at me with wide eyes.

*oops guess I went just a little too far, but I was done, it was annoying, to say the least*

"Let's go Nino, it looks like they are about to start" I said and we walked away from her, far away from her.

"Dude, that was…..awesome!" Nino exclaimed and I shook my head.

I spotted Marinette breaking away from the group with Ethan. At least it wasn't Leo….I really did not like him.

"So are you excited for your ride with Marinette?" Nino asked.

"Wait, how'd you find out?" I asked.

"Ayla told me" He grinned.

*That girl really can't keep her mouth closed can she*

"Woah! Did you see that?!" Kim exclaimed and we all turned our attention to the field.

Marinette was racing up the side of all the cows as they tried to run back away from the gate.

"She's really smooth on a horse, which is weird, cause she's clumsy on her own two feet" Nino said.

"Shhhh" I hissed at him, all my attention focused on the bluenette cutting back and forth to keep the cattle moving towards us.

*She really is smooth, like she always belongs on the back of a horse. The wind whipping around her, the setting sun shining in her hair*

I let out a sigh and Nino looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dude, did you…just sigh?" He asked, astonished.

"No!" I immediately got all red in the face, "It was a yawn"

"Sureeee" He smirked.

"It was!" I groaned.

"Hey look they are almost at the gate!" Alix yelled, "Sabrina get the gate!"

Sabrina actually did what she was told, with Chloe complaining the entire time.

First Leo rode out and the cows followed him, Lucas came out next keeping them in line on the left, Marinette was on the right, and Ethan brought up the end. They moved the cows without a problem to the other pasture closer to the barn.

The cows immediately took to munching on the grass and none of them looked like they were ready to escape, so the 4 came riding up to us before dismounting their horses.

"That was awesome!" A couple kids yelled.

"The way you guys moved the horses, to keep the cows from turning back, it was amazing!" Kim exclaimed.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Leo smiled, bowing and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for getting the gate" Lucas said to Sabrina and Alix, while Chloe shouted at him for some god knows why reason.

Ethan and Marinette were the last ones to come up to us, they were taking to each other and Marinette almost walked into Sabrina.

"Woah, watch out!" Leo said swooping Marinette out of the way, and then smirking at me. I clutched my hands tightly into fists

"Whoops sorry, wasn't paying attention" Marinette said, catching my eyes and then looking at the ground.

"Hey does anyone want to take a walk down to the pond? There's ducks and fish…."Lucas said with a wink at me.

"If you don't want to go to the pond, I could use some help untacking horses!" Leo yelled, as some people started walking after Lucas.

Alix, Kim, Nino, Ayla, Ivan and Mylene turned around and followed after Leo towards the horses, who were still in the cow pasture.

That left, Me, Marinette, Chloe and Sabrina….oh and Ethan.

"Well what are we going to do?" Chloe said, grabbing onto my arm again.

"Well Ethan and I were going to feed the chickens and collect the eggs…."Marinette said, looking away from Chloe and I.

"Ew Chickens, gross" Chloe whined

"Actually that sounds like fun!" I said, and pulled away from Chloe.

"Wait, What?!" Chloe shrieked and I saw Ethan winced and let out a deep breath.

"If you don't like go with one of the other groups, I don't care, I have a job to do" Ethan growled, causing us all to look at him wide eyed, and then turned away from us and headed to what I guessed was the chicken coop.

"Uh, Ethan? Wait up!" Marinette yelled, and started to go after him.

"Hold on Marinette, I'm coming with" I yelled and ran after her.

"What about me?!" Chloe yelled after us, but I didn't care.

* * *

Marinette

* * *

"Ethan" I said as I caught up to him, "I'm sorry about her, she's always like that"

"You shouldn't be sorry for someone like her, it's not your fault she's a spoiled brat" He said quietly.

"Well…uh…yea I guess" I stammered.

I had never seen Ethan lose it like that, even when Leo and Lucas are really picking on him.

"Plus I don't understand how you can deal with her hanging all over your boy" He said and I was shocked yet again.

"Well he's not mine" I said quietly.

"Well no, he never will be if you keep letting her get in the way" He said.

I frowned, but he was right.

"So uh, how many chickens do you guys have here?" Adrien said coming up beside me and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Uh…chickens?" I said without thinking.

"Isn't that where we are going?" Adrien asked and I could feel Ethan mentally smacking me in the head.

"Oh uh yea, uhm we have like 40 or so, a whole bunch of different breeds, Renee like her colorful birds" I said, as I looked ahead of me.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see them" Adrien said with a smile on his face.

*Oh that smile….. What I would do to see it every day*

"Marinette!" I snapped out of my daze just in time to plow into the side of the chicken coop.

I looked up at the two guys who looked down at me. Adrien was generally worried, Ethan just shook his head.

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked, and offered his hand out to me.

"Uh, yea…thanks" I said and took his hand.

He lifted me back up to my feet and I dusted myself off.

"Well we are here" I said with a slight shrug.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" Ethan snickered and I glared at him.

He opened the side gate and we all went into the chicken yard.

"Oh my, WOW!" Adrien exclaimed, looking around, " I've never seen so many colors before in one place!"

"Has he never seen a chicken in person before?" Ethan whispered to me and I shrugged.

"How about I feed and you can take Adrien into the coop and collect any eggs" Ethan said, and I just looked at him wide eyed.

"You'll be fine" He whispered, "Just don't improvise" and I was suddenly hearing Alya in my head.

Adrien appeared in front of me and I jumped.

"Alright" I said" this way please"

We walked over to the door of the coop while all the chickens flocked to Ethan who was shaking a food container.

"Uh, most eggs are laid in the morning, but sometimes there are a few stragglers who lay through out the day, so its always best to check both morning and night" I mentally smacked myself. Now I was talking like I was showing a person who wanted to start their own coop, instead of like to a boy I was madly in love with.

"That's cool, you must get a lot of eggs" He said, looking around inside the coop.

"Uhm yea, Renee supplies my parent's bakery and some of the local grocery stores in the area, we can get between 8 to 10 dozen a day" I said he looked at me surprised.

"Wow, that is a lot of eggs" He looked in the one nesting box, "Oh here's one!"

He reached in and pulled out a bluish egg.

"Oh! I didn't know eggs came in this color" He exclaimed.

"Yea, they come in all sorts of colors, dark browns and reds, blue, white and green, some are light pink too" I said, seeing him getting all excited about eggs, was making me happy to show off a little.

"Hey love birds" Ethan said sticking his head in the door, and I wanted to kill him, "The dinner bell just rang, we better be heading back up"

"Ok!" I yelled at him, and scanned the rest of the nesting boxes. There were no more eggs.

"Aw, only one…."Adrien said, looking at the egg in his hand.

"If you come out tomorrow early when we feed, there will be plenty of eggs!" I said quickly, and held the door open for him, "You ready for dinner?"

"If it's anything like lunch, then yes!' He said with a smile.

*Ah that smile again….*

* * *

So again I'm sorry that I took way to long to update! I promise tomorrow there will be another chapter, because well its already written, but I want to keep the anticipation up! Laters for now, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	4. Day One: Evening

Hi! Again! Like I promised here's another update! I hope you like, and continue to send me your feedback! Also don't forget to get your vote in for a Sexual or a Cute part in the Day Two Afternoon chapter. You have until Friday of this week to get your vote in, so don't think you have to vote right away, if you want to see what this chapter and the next one are, then feel free to wait, but don't forget to eventually get your vote in! Anyways, enough of that, on to the story!

* * *

Day One

Evening

* * *

Adrien

* * *

This time for dinner, Marinette was on my right, with Alya on her other side, and Nino on my left, with Chloe and Sabrina across from us, out of arm grabbing reach. Unfortunately Leo was across from Marinette and seemed to be holding her attention with his tale of how un tacking the horses went. Apparently Alix didn't realize how heavy a saddle could be and fell over with it.

Marinette was giggling cutely, and I was feeing a whole bunch of different emotions. I wanted her to keep giggling, it was a sweet and happy sound, but at the same time I wanted to lay Leo out, and knock his teeth out too.

*Woah easy there Cat Noir…..*

I shifted in my seat and turned to Nino, who was watching me with an amused expression.

"It's not funny" I mumbled under my breath, which only caused him to chuckle.

"Dude you're so obvious, you're just lucky no one else is paying attention" He smirked.

"Dude, shut up" I growled.

"Hello dear children!" Renee said as she entered the room.

The room quieted down immediately as everyone turned to the older woman now standing at the head of the table.

"I trust that you had a good first day?" She asked.

There were yeses and nods of heads. The only one to complain was Chloe, go figure. But Renee ignored her which made some of us laugh.

"She's not used to being ignored, is she?" I heard Lucas asked.

"Not at all" Alya said with a laugh.

"I'm sitting right here you know!" Chloe yelled at the two of them.

Renee cleared her throat and again the room quieted down.

"Tomorrow you will all be given a chore to do on the farm tomorrow, I hope that you all have fun and enjoy dinner, for tomorrow will be harder than it was today!" Renee said with a smile as the doors from the kitchen opened and waiters poured out with trays of food.

"Oh wow, I haven't eaten good like I have today, since the last time we went to the buffet" Nino said and I could have sworn I saw him drool.

"Dude, gross" I laughed.

"Well not everyone is rich like you, you know" Alya said with a smile.

My eyes landed on Marinette, who quickly looked away.

And here I thought we had make some progress at the chicken coop.

*I just have to tell her tomorrow, there's nothing else I can do by beating around the bush anymore*

* * *

Marinette

* * *

Dinner went over without a problem. But next came shower time. Fortunately Leo, Lucas, Ethan and I had our own personal bathrooms that connected to our bedrooms, that I let Alya use. She was very thankful, because the line for the public bathrooms in the house was very long.

We took a look out the door of my bedroom, which also Ayla was sharing, to the line, and to see Chloe throwing a fit.

"Do you know who my father is? I should not be standing in line for a shower!" She was screaming from the back of the line at Leo and Lucas who had come to supervise after taking their own showers. And again she was being ignored.

"Hey Sabrina you can use my shower if you want" Leo said, with a genuine smile.

"R-really?" Sabrina stuttered.

"Wait, why can she use your shower but I can't?" Chloe nearly deafened us all.

"Because I don't like you" Leo said pretty much to the point and that shut her up.

"Yo, Adrien, Nino you guys can use my shower" Lucas said meeting the two of them right in front of my room.

"Dude, that's pretty cool of you" Nino said and gave Lucas a high five.

The three of them turned and looked at Alya and I who were standing in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" Lucas said with a smirk and I slammed the door shut.

"What did you do that for?" Alya asked.

"Sorry I panicked" I whimpered.

Alya shook her head and sat on the bottom part of my day bed.

"You're really bad at this whole flirting thing" She said.

"I'm not flirting!" I said.

"…..Sure" She said and I frowned.

"But you have a whole day of Adrien tomorrow!" She said with a smile and I froze.

Somehow I had managed to forget about that.

"Oh man! What am I going to do?!" I wanted to passed out.

"What about a picnic?" Alya suggested, "Are there any good picnic spots on the property?"

"Yea tons" I said, "I'll go see Renee, see if she's ok with me using the kitchen to make a picnic basket".

"Do you need help?" Alya asked.

"No, you've been enough help" I said, slipping on my slippers and putting on a house coat, before exiting the room.

I stood in the hallway for a second, Neither Leo or Lucas, or Nino or Adrien were there, and the line for the showers seemed to have gone down slightly, but that may just because I didn't see Chloe anywhere.

I found my way to the stairs and went up two flights before making a right down the hallway. I came to a stop outside of a big oak door, with flower etchings in it. I knocked on it and listened to it echo throughout the room.

"Come in!" Renee said from the other side and I cracked the door open.

"Hey, Its just me" I said as I opened the door wider.

"Oh Hello Marinette, is everything alright?" She asked as she stood up from her chair at the window.

There had been plenty of nights that I'd be in this room, watching out over the ranch with her. It is peaceful and relaxing to hear the crickets at night, and seeing the moon and the stars.

"Yes, everything is alright, I was wondering…..could I use the kitchen?" I asked, quietly.

"The kitchen? Sure, but can I ask why?" Renee was now standing before me.

"Uh…well…you see…..Lucas and my friend Ayla kinda…..made me take another kid out for a trail ride tomorrow….." I stammered.

"Just one kid?" Renee asked, and then smiled, "This wouldn't happen to be the Mister Adrien, that I keep hearing about would it?"

"Yes…."I said.

"Awwww, you're so cute Marinette!" She smiled and pinched my cheeks.

"Owwie!" I frowned and rubbed them.

"Of course you can use the kitchen, would you like me to get Cindy to help you?" She asked, picking up her phone.

"No! No, it's fine I can manage by myself!" I said quickly.

"Are you sure, she'd be there in just a matter of minutes" Now, I know where Leo gets his relentlessness from.

"No no It's ok, I'm just making up a small picnic basket" I said, and she grabbed my hands, twirling me around her giant room.

"Ah what it must be like to be in love again!" She said as we twirled around the room.

My heart winced at this comment. Renee's husband had passed away right after I had started working here. It was a dark time for both her and Leo, who had lived with them since he was a baby after his parents got divorced.

"Renee! Stop! Please, I'm getting dizzy!" I tried to laugh.

"My dear you are such a lightweight, you're gonna need to practice because that boy is gonna be twirling you around at all the dances!" She laughed and her eyes shown with childhood glee.

"Stop it, it's just one trail ride, we aren't walking down the isle" I said, heading to the door.

"Not yet" She said with a wink and my face got red.

"Anyways, Renee, thank you" I said with a smile.

"Anytime, My Love" She said as she sat back in her chair, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I said and closed the door.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that woman was in her 70's when she acted like a teenager.

I made my way down to the kitchen, opening the cabinets, taking out things here and there. I decided on sandwiches, with macaroni and potato salad (thankfully Cindy had some made), and little apple dumpling tarts that had come from my parent's bakery. So technically the only thing I made was the sandwiches but he doesn't have to know that.

I was so intent on making sure everything fit in the basket I didn't Leo, Lucas and Ethan walk into the kitchen.

"Whatcha doooooing?' Leo said and I nearly jumped right out of my skin.

"Oh my god, Leo, you're gonna give me a heartache" I said, throwing a spoon at him.

"So what are you doing?" Lucas asked, looking over the basket and the things I was trying to put in them, "Oh is this a picnic for your trail ride tomorrow?"

"What trail ride?" Leo asked.

"None of your business" Lucas hushed him, but Leo was never easily hushed.

"What trail ride? I didn't know of any trail ride" Leo said, getting a little angry.

"Because as I said before it was none of your business, you don't have to know everything" Lucas said, showing his frustration.

Lucas was always the one to deal with Leo when he got out of hand, but even being calm cool and collected like Lucas was, Leo could make you frustrated.

"I'm not going to stop asking until one of you tells me!" He shouted, and Lucas looked like he was ready to kill him.

"I'm going on a trail ride with Adrien tomorrow" I said, before this got out of hand.

"What? By yourself? I don't think so!" Leo yelled.

"What are you? Her father?" Lucas said, arms crossed across his chest.

"I didn't think you would approve" Leo growled.

"I'm the one who set it up!" Lucas sneered back.

"Uhm guys…." I said, as this was turning dangerously into a fight,

"Will you two shut up? You're gonna wake the entire house up" Ethan spoke up, causing the two boys to look at him, "If you're gonna duke it out, at least go outside where no one can hear you".

I let out the breathe I didn't realize I was holding. Well we were off to a good start….

I went back to putting the stuff in the basket, so I could get out of the kitchen before it turned ugly. I crammed it into the back of the fridge so no one would see it, and hastily ran out of the kitchen, leaving the 3 knuckleheads to figure out their differences.

I let out a deep breath when I reached the stairs up to the floor my room was on, only to nearly choke on it when I looked up and saw who was standing there.

"Is everything alright?" Adrien asked and I started to panic

"Uhm….well…yea….not a problem…..bed…bye" I stammered and ran by him up the stairs.

I covered my face with my hands as I walked back to my room.

*You're such an idiot*

When I got back to the room, Ayla was already asleep. So I made my way to my bed without tripping on anything, climbed in and pulled the covers over my head.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Adrien

* * *

I couldn't sleep, especially with Nino's loud snoring coming from the other side of the room. But also because my brain wouldn't stop thinking about Marinette.

So I got up and decided to take a walk around the house, may to calm my brain, and to just tire myself out. I decided to go down the hallway our room was on. I saw all sorts of paintings, ones with horses, one with cows and cowboys. Chickens, ducks, goats, you name it, it was probably in one or more of the pictures.

As I went down the hall, I found another set of stairs, probably used to be the servant stairs. I decided to go up two flights and then down that hall. Here the photos were more updated. I saw ones of Leo and Renee, from when he was younger. Ones of Leo and Lucas, ones of Leo, Lucas and Marinette. She was smiling in those. A carefree smile. In the one they were riding horses, her hair wasn't in her pigtails, it just flowed freely behind her. What I would give to see that in person.

I followed the hallway down, past a big door with flowers carved into it. For a door it was very pretty, and must've been really old. Soon I came to the main stairs, I decided it would be a good time to go down to sleep, my eyes were starting to droop. I was just about to start walking down the hallway of the bedrooms, when I heard shouting from the floor below.

Me being as curious as a cat, went to check it out. I wasn't even off the last stair when Marinette came running out of the darkness. At first, she didn't realize I was there, but when she looked up, she was startled, and breathing heavily.

"Is everything ok?" I said, without thinking.

"Uhm….well…yea….not a problem…..bed…bye" She stammered and ran by me up the stairs.

*Same old Marinette*

I wondered if she was ever going to stop stuttering and looking away from me. I would like to think that after our trail ride tomorrow she would, but I thought we made progress today in the chicken coop, but we really didn't.

I decided my curiosity wasn't worth it and went back up the stairs. Of course Marinette was already in her room, so I did the same and went to my room.

Nino's snoring had quieted down to a slight rawr, so hopefully I would be getting some sleep tonight. I laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. My eyes slowly closed as I drifted off in to a dream about horses and Marinette.

* * *

I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow! Remember you have until Friday to get your votes in! :)


	5. Sorry!

Hey everyone! I know I was supposed to have the next chapter out yesterday and votes would be closed tonight, but I fell on ice last night, which really messed up my game plan, and also my ankle and my knee. I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow and I will push the vote deadline back to Monday. Again I'm really sorry! I will try my hardest. please don't be too mad! :(


	6. Day Two: Morning

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this is so late. I know I said Friday, but then one bad thing after another kept happening, but I figured I'd write on Saturday…no, my 10 month old puppy decided it was funny to watch mommy go into an angry whirlwind of despair when she chewed the cord to my mouse, after my other laptop took a crap, and so My fiancée decided to take me to the farm show yesterday cause I had a rough couple of days. I got a new mouse, and moved to my desktop computer to write. I got a gallon of raspberry ice tea, a full container of party mix, 2 cats and a dog laying on top of my bed and hogging it. Perfect writing conditions! Voting will be open until tomorrow, but you all seem to be on the same page. I had the idea for this to be sexual but as I was thinking and writing, I thought maybe they don't want it to be sexual? So that's why there was the vote, but it looks like you all want some sexy wexiness between Adrien and Marinette. Naughty Naughty…..you are all people after my own heart! Anyways, not to bore you any longer! Voting will be ending tomorrow night, look for the next chapter to be on Wednesday!

* * *

Day Two

Morning

* * *

Marinette

* * *

I awoke with a jump. I think every possible thing that could go wrong today played in my dreams last night.

I looked out the window, the sun was just beginning to rise over the hills behind the house. I got out of bed quietly, trying my best not to wake up Alya, who was muttering something about Ladybug in her sleep. That girl and her Ladybug obsession. The rest of the class didn't have to get up until around 8 ish.

*Lucky*

I got my clothing out of my bag and slipped into the bathroom, where I got dressed without knocking everything over, like I usually do. I brushed through my hair and put it back into a ponytail today, instead of my regular pigtails. I looked at myself in the mirror.

*I guess it's good to change things up every once and a while*

I quickly brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face to make myself look and feel sorta awake.

I quietly tip toed from the bathroom to the bedroom door, being really really really careful not to trip on that non existent cord or anything like that. I closed the door, but when I turned around, I nearly screamed.

There stood all 3 of them, grinning from ear to ear.

"Getting a head start on your morning chores?" Lucas was probably a fox in another life. Cunning, devious and a giant pain in the ass.

"You know I can't let you go on a trail ride with Adrien by yourself" Leo said and I rolled my eyes.

" I have permission from your grandmother that I can do whatever I please" 'I said, before walking down the hall, "besides you have a group of kids in need of instruction".

"Apparently they aren't the only ones" Leo growled and I stuck out my tongue.

"Leo just let her go. I thought she turned you down a while ago, quit acting like a jealous husband" Lucas said as I walked the rest of the way to the stairs.

"Doesn't act like a husband, he acts like her father" Ethan said.

"Which is worse!" Lucas said and I could hear the two of them laughing.

I shook my head and went down the stairs. I did feel a little bad for Leo, but I never was attracted to him. He is just like a big brother to me.

I went out the front door and started towards the Stable. I had 2 and a half hours to feed, do my half of the stalls and tack up Sport and Jazz. I can do this!

About an hour and a half later I had managed to feed everyone, without losing fingers or getting drooled on, and had some of the stalls done. I knew the other students were going to try their hands at stall cleaning, but I wanted to help them out a bit, since I wasn't going to be around. I went into the tack room and started pulling the corresponding tack down. Sport's orange headstall and Jazz's purple on. The matching saddle pads. I started piling stuff into a wheel barrow so I didn't have to make multiple trips.

Once I had everything I needed, I drove the wheel barrow down to Jazz and Sport's stalls. The two horses whinnied in greeting as I started unloading and hanging tack up on their holders.

It took me about 45 minutes to get both horses tacked. Sport was very uncooperative when it came to cutting his grazing time. I took both horses out of the barn and tied them to a hitch, and went back inside to get the lunch I packed and a blanket. I could hear voices upstairs, which meant everyone was pretty much up. Which also meant Adrien was up.

*Oh I hope he slept well last night, I didn't even get to say goodnight to him*

I had been so embarrassed, running into him in just my pjs and a housecoat, and probably looking like a hot mess. I just ran right by him…..

I went into the kitchen to see Cindy and the rest of the helpers busily getting breakfast ready. I grabbed my lunch out of the fridge and some ice packs from the freezer, and was out again before anyone noticed. I went to the storage closet that held all the extra blankets, pillows, sheets, you name it, and pulled out a red blanket with black spots.

*How fitting*

I quickly ran back outside to put everything in my saddle bags and hooked the basket onto my saddle, and went back in to the dining room, just as everyone else started to pile in.

* * *

Adrien

* * *

I woke up when the sunshine hit my eyes through the window. I sat up really fast, only one thing on my mind.

*Oh No! Was I late?!*

I looked at my phone to see that it was only 7:30.

*Oh Thank God*

"Morning Adrien" Nino said with a yawn as he sat up in his bed.

"Morning!" I said with a smile and got out of bed.

I picked the nicest outfit I had packed with me. I didn't exactly pack anything to ride in, but this would have to do. I tried to not run to the bathroom and rush through getting dressed.

"Oh that's right you have your ride today, don't you?" Nino said through the bathroom door, 'You may not want to look so eager'

"Oh shut up, I'm not eager" I said as I opened the door.

'"Right, ok…..excited then" he said smirking.

"Shush" I said as I switched places with him, "I'll see you down at breakfast"

"Yea, yea" He said, "don't wanna miss you walking away with the future Mrs. Adrien Agreste"

I picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be his shoe and threw it at him, but he closed the door faster and it made a loud THUNK as it rebounded off the wood.

"Good try" He said laughing from the other side.

I shook my head and went out the door. Everyone was slowly making their way down the stairs to breakfast, some talking amongst themselves in excitement, but mostly they looked miserable for having to be up early on a weekend.

"ADRIKINS!" I heard the wale before I saw her and tried to quicken my pace and get lost amongst my classmates.

"Adrikins! Where are you going? I'm back here! Wait for me"' Chloe yelled among everyone else and I just kept walking like I didn't hear her.

We entered the dining room as one big crowd, and I saw the Marinette was already seated at the table, talking to Alya. Her hair wasn't in her normal pigtails, but pulled back into a ponytail, that kinda spiked out at the top, because her hair was short. It made me desperate to see it down. I bet she looked even cuter.

I realized I had been staring, when I saw her look at me and get red in the face. I also saw on the other side of her Leo glaring daggers at me.

*What did I do?*

I sat across from her and she looked down at her empty plate.

"Hey Marinette, I like the hair change" I said with a smile.

She got all red again and tugged at the short ponytail, "Thank you" she said quietly.

"Well of course he likes your hair, because you're trying to copy me" Chloe's voice was seriously giving me a headache.

I saw Marinette's face drop and Alya, Leo, Lucas and Ethan all frowning with displeasure at Chloe who unfortunately sat next to me.

"Well it would be copying, but she obviously looks much better than you" Alya sneered, glaring at the blonde.

If looks could kill, Chloe would have been 6 feet under already.

"Her? Look better than me? Please, no one could look better than me" Chloe snubbed and I found myself rolling my eyes.

It was people like her that gave us other, well off, people bad names.

"Students! May I have your attention?" Renee called and we all stopped and looked at her at the head of the table.

"Now today is when you all will be getting your hand in ranch and farm work" She said with a smile, '"There will be three groups, and you all have your own set of chores to do throughout the day, just like my ranch hands do"

"Only 3 groups? Why doesn't she get a group?" Chloe gestured in Marinette's direction.

"First off how do you know she doesn't have a group? And second, because Marinette is special and has other special tasks to do today" Renee said with a wink at Marinette, who once again got all red in the face.

*She must know about our trail ride*

"When you are done with breakfast, you are all to return to your rooms where you will find out who's group you are in and what you will be doing today, if any of you give the boys any hassle..We have a special task for you to do" she said as she stared straight at Chloe who wrinkled her nose.

"But as of right now, please enjoy your breakfast!" Renee said and he kitchen doors opened and out came waiters with plates of eggs, and pancakes, waffles and French toast, home fries and potato wedges, bacon and sausage, and so much more.

*I could really get used to eating like this!*

* * *

Marinette

* * *

Breakfast went over well, with everyone chattering about whose group they will be in. Some of them tried to question Leo or Lucas about the groups, but they just replied, "Even we don't know who's in our groups".

Chloe was loud and obnoxious, but everyone just kept ignoring her. Even Sabrina seemed to get mad at her.

As everyone started to finish, and head up to their rooms, I went out to the foyer to wait. I didn't exactly tell Adrien where to meet me, but I was kinda hoping he forgot. But I was only waiting a couple of minutes before he came strolling out to me, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Sorry if you waited long" He said as he came up to me, scratching the back of his head.

"No it's ok I haven't been here long" I said, averting my gaze to my boots.

"I'd say we should stay here and chat a little bit, but I was given some crucial news that Chloe wasn't going to be happy when she found out her and I weren't in the same group, and that we should be leaving asap" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Uh, yes Of course, let's get going then" I said, catching myself as I started to drift into Adrien land.

I went to walk out the front door, but he beat me to it and opened the door for me.

"M'Lady" He said and Cat Noir came to mind. I mentally shook my head, ridding the feline from my mind and nodded my head in thanks to Adrien.

We walked outside and to the two horses that were now standing very impatiently.

Sport was doing his little dance that he does when he's been standing in one spot for too long.

"Oh wow! Jazz you look great in purple!" Adrien exclaimed as he patted the grey horse on the head.

She whinnied at him as to say Thank you and it made him smile bigger.

*God if this trip doesn't kill me I'll be surprised!*

"Have you ridden before?" I asked, tightening Jazz's girth.

"A couple of times. My dad used to make me take lessons, but that was in English, not western" Adrien said, still petting Jazz, as I desperately tried not to imagine him in English breeches, and failed horribly.

"Well for trail riding it's not much different. You can trail ride in English or Western saddles, I just prefer western because they are more comfortable for longer rides, than an English saddle" I said, holding on to the stirrup, "Can you ground mount?"

"Sure!" He said putting his foot in the other stirrup and grabbing the reins and the horn and hoisted himself up into the saddle.

To be honest, I was very surprised.

"Very good!" I said with a smile, I felt myself beginning to loosen up about this trail ride. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright just give me a second to get on" I said as I tightened Sport's girth and untied his reins from the hitch. Throwing them over his head, I put my foot in the stirrup and hoisted myself into my saddle.

Sport stood about 2 hands taller than Jazz, which made me taller than Adrien, but I didn't point it out.

"You ready to go" I asked, looking at him.

"Yea! As long as you are" He said, smiling.

And we rode off towards the woods.

* * *

Wednesday's chapter is gonna be longggggggg because there's a lot to cover for lunch. Unfortunately I miscalculated, the sexy (or cute part) won't happen until the evening chapter, which I'm hoping will be out for Friday! But after that, there will be only 2 more chapters! But that's still a little bit away, so I won't get all depressed quite yet. Besides I think I have an idea for a new story, and it's Miraculous related! Please be patient with me! Wednesday I will definitely be uploading the next chapter! So I'll see you then!


	7. Day Two: Afternoon

Hi everyone! Just like promised! Here is the next chapter. The one that leads up to the moment you all have been waiting for and then ends and makes you wait for the next one. I know I'm sorry, but it's a good way to keep everyone interested in the story. So please forgive me. As always there will be the Marinette and Adrien POVs but I will flip back to a couple other characters, just to let you guys know how chore day is going, since not everyone is getting to go on an awesome trail ride. Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

Day Two

Afternoon

* * *

Marinette

* * *

I still couldn't believe that I was here, right now, on a trail ride, with THE Adrien Agreste. Not only has he been my crush for the last 2 years, he is also very famous, and here I am, taking a leisurely trail ride with him.

*WHAT WAS I THINKING*

I was a nervous mess, shaking in my saddle so badly that Sport would let out a huff every now and then. I couldn't even look at Adrien, much less figure out something to talk about. My brain had gone completely blank, like I had been zapped by something and short circuited.

"So, uhm where are we going?" He asked and I shook my head, hoping to get my marbles rolling back into place.

"Right, uhm, well you've seen the pond on the property, so I'd thought I'd show you the lake" I said, not turning to look at him, because I knew I'd fall apart.

"There's a lake?!" He exclaimed, and I had to refrain from smiling "You mean the ranch is that big?"

"Well we don't use all of the property, Renee keeps it as safe haven for the environment, so it doesn't get cut down and used for homes" I said, reliving all the stories that Renee had told me about, "The big ranch house wasn't always there, that was only built like 50 years before Renee was born. The original family had started in a small cabin, some 500 years ago, and then they built a bigger home, where the ranch home is now, but then they tore that down and built the ranch house".

"Oh wow" he said, taking it all in, "Did they tear down the cabin too?"

That question stumped me, I had asked Renee the same thing, but she wasn't sure.

"I'm not really sure, it was said the cabin had been back in the woods further, but with it being so overgrown and dark when you get off the path, no one ever went looking for it" I said, a little sad.

"It must have been beautiful" He said exactly what I had been thinking.

"Yea, unfortunately the lake is about an hour an a half in the woods, by car…" I trailed off and could imagine the crazy look he was given me at the moment.

"Uh…then how long by horse?" He asked, cautiously,

"About 3…..hope you don't mind sitting for long periods of time" I said, and Sport swished his tail in Jazz's face who whinnied in annoyance.

'But what about the horses?" He asked.

"This is nothing for them, they'd take a trail ride over working cattle any day" I said and the two horses whinnied as if they agreed.

This made Adrien laugh, which made me inwardly squeal in delight.

* * *

Back At The Ranch – Alya

* * *

"Do you think those two will be ok together?" Nino asked as we watched the two lovebirds ride into the woods.

"I'm not worried about Adrien, its Marinette" I said and turned to face him, "You know how she is when she improvises".

"Yea, she completely has a melt down, and without you there, there's no one to keep her from burning" Nino said and I sighed.

"Well she's gonna have to learn one way or another" I said, just as Lucas poked his head into my room.

"Is it safe? Are you both decent?" He joked and I chucked a book at him, "I'm kidding"

I glared at him, while Nino looked at the floor.

"You two about ready to go, we have horse duty first. Fortunately we have turn out only, so we don't have to clean any stalls" He said, smiling.

"I pity whoever got stuck with that job" Nino said, standing up from my bed.

"Rumor has it, Leo's group has it first" Lucas said, with a wink.

"Isn't that whose group Chloe is in?" I asked, remembering her screeching down the hall about it.

"Yea, guess the odds weren't in her favor" Lucas said, as he opened up the door.

We all walked out to find the rest of our group hanging around in the hall.

"You all ready to get some work done?" Lucas asked, and he got a bunch of half-assed yeas and a lot of sighs, "That's the spirit!"

"I don't get how he can be so cheerful all the time" I whispered to Nino who shrugged.

We all followed him out of the house and to the horse barn

* * *

Adrien

* * *

Why couldn't I just say it? Why all of this beating around the bush. Not that it wasn't interesting, hearing about the ranch and how it came to be. But we had been riding for an hour and a half and I still didn't have the balls to say anything that I wanted too.

I had been watching Marinette's ponytail bounce up and down, along with Sport's tail swishing and Jazz shaking her head very so often to get the bugs off, I was starting to slightly go mad. Or get mad, at myself, because I am too much of a chicken to say anything.

I kept telling myself, wait for the right moment, when she stops talking for even a few minutes, you can tell her then. But whenever that would happen, the only thing that would come out of my mouth was another useless question about the ranch. And yea it wasn't useless, because hearing her talk about the ranch, it was cool, but it was useless to what I was trying to accomplish.

"Alright, let's stop here for a few minutes" She said, tearing me out of my argument with myself.

"Uh, stop?" I asked, confused as she swung her self up and out of the saddle like an acrobat.

"Yea, I know I said 3 hours, and to sit for that long with really no trail riding experience, it was mean of me to think that would be ok, so we'll stop here, give the horses some water, get a drink ourselves, and stretch out" She said, looking up at me as she held onto the stirrup again, "Can you dismount?"

I swung my leg over the back of the saddle and landed with both feet on the ground. It wasn't as pretty and graceful as hers, but I didn't land on my ass, so that was a plus.

I watched as she fiddled around in the bag that was attached to the back of her saddle. She pulled out what looked like two buckets that had been smashed.

"Collapsible buckets are a trail rider's best friend" She said, seeing my confused expression.

"Oh" Was all I could think to say.

*Duh you dumbass*

She quickly popped them out to normal size and got a couple water bottles out of same bag.

"Here, do you mind filling Jazz's" She asked handing me 3 water bottles.

"No! Not at all" I said, taking them and feeling slightly happy to be able to help.

Up until now, she didn't just about everything for me, and I felt a little guilty. I knew how to tack and untack a horse, I mean I'd have to be shown a little bit since a western saddle is different from an English one, but still.

I began to uncap the water bottles and poured them into the bucket nearest to me. Jazz and Sport were busily munching on some grass alongside of the path, and Marinette started filling up Sport's.

*Now, say something now!*

"So Uhm" I started, "How long have you been riding?"

I mentally smacked my forehead.

"Hm…it's probably been about 7 years already" She said, putting her hands on her hips to think.

"Oh wow, you've been riding longer then I have" I said, finishing off the last bottle.

"Really?" She asked looking really surprised.

"Yea I've only been riding since my dad released his riding attire line" I said, mildly unamused.

"Do you not like riding?" She asked and I could see the regret forming in her eyes.

"No! No! I love riding, but I only got to go when my dad need new shots of some new outfit he designed" I said sadly, 'I've always loved horses, and I was thrilled to get to ride…..I love riding, especially with you"

If Marinette had heard that last part, she chose not to say anything about it.

*Well that was a little better, sorta*

We gave the horses their water, and when they finished their buckets, they went back to happily munching on the grass.

Marinette broke down the buckets, and stuffed them back in her saddlebags; we got back on and were on our way, making little bits of small talk here and there.

* * *

Back At The Ranch – Leo

* * *

"Chloe is driving me nuts!" I said to Lucas as our groups passed by each other.

"This is why you got stuck with her and not me He said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel when it comes to you!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up I socked him in the arm, "Hey I haven't seen Marinette since breakfast, where is she?"

"Oh I don't, probably on that "special" mission your grandmother sent her on" He said in that "You're such a dumbass voice" he liked to use when I was around.

"You mean she went out on that trail ride? After I told her no?" I was really mad now.

"What are you? Her father? She doesn't need your permission to do anything' He said shaking his head.

'You can't tell me you're not worried about her?" I asked.

"Of course I'm worried, but she's a big girl now, we can't protect her forever" He said and started to walk away from me.

" LEO! I AM NOT CLEANING HORSE POOP!" Chloe's shrill voice echoed out of the barn and I groaned.

I could hear Lucas laughing even though he was further away now.

*Asshole*

* * *

Marinette

* * *

"We are almost there" I said, letting out a relieved sigh.

The last hour and a half of the trip had been quiet, with little said here and there, and it was nerve wracking. But I didn't know what to say, and it looked like he didn't either. My mind was also still reeling over the words I thought he said, but it didn't feel real.

"I love riding…..especially with you"

Had I spaced out at some point and imagined it? It could have been very likely.

As we came to the clearing, I heard him inhaled sharply. Suddenly our eyesight was flushed with bright light and the smell of water. Not salty water like you smell when you go to the beach, but that fresh water smell you imagine when it's a hot day.

"Oh wow!" I heard him say and blinked my eyes a few times so my eyes would focus in the sunlight.

The water sparkled just like I imagined it and the birds chirped and flowers bloomed everywhere, giving off a very sweet smell. One that I wish I could bottle up and use at home as an air freshener.

"It's so beautiful!" He exclaimed as we rode a little further up the lake to a shadier spot where a weeping willow hung, the leaves almost touching the ground.

"This was the first place Renee ever brought me, after I got the hang of riding" I said as I dismounted Spot.

Adrien did the same before I even got over to help him.

"Getting quicker I see" I teased him, and his ears turned pink

I got the blanket out of my saddle bag and spread it out on the ground.

"I like your style" Adrien said with and grin and it made me smile as well.

Next I switched each horse's headstalls for their halters, so they could eat the grass easier.

I grabbed the picnic basket and looked at him, for the first time all day I blatantly looked at him...

"It's not much, but this is my favorite place to picnic when I have the time" I said and kneeled down on the blanket.

He sat down with his legs out in front of him.

"Anything you make is gonna be fine, I'm just happy you thought to bring something, because I didn't and I didn't know that after sitting on a horse for 3 hours I could be hungry" He was smiling that smile that I loved so much.

I opened the picnic basket and handed him the sandwich I made, and got out the macaroni salad and the potato salad.

"As much as I'd like to take credit, the only I actually made out of this basket are the sandwiches" I said while blushing.

"Which is delicious!" Adrien said having taken a bite of his.

I smiled and got out the cherry limeade I had also stolen from the fridge, and cups and plates and forks.

I got out my sandwich and took a bite, looking out over the lake and the horses grazing nearby.

This is what I had always wanted. To be alone with Adrien in a beautiful place, eating a lunch that I made (well…..sorta made). It was relaxing, made all the worrying I did, seem pointless.

"This is really nice" Adrien said and nodded in agreement, "I could do this every day".

*But we could*

I took another bite of my sandwich.

* * *

Back At The Ranch – Lucas

* * *

We all headed back into the house for lunch, which luckily had already been set for us. Leo sat down, rubbing his head with his hands.

"Headache?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"How about for the afternoon you take the she-devil" He mumbled and this time I couldn't help but laugh, "It's not funny"

"Where's my Adrikins!" Chloe yelled causing everyone to stop and look, and Leo to groan.

"Where's Marinette?" Sabrina asked and Leo shot up.

*Oh crap*

"They were both asked to do the special task" Ethan said, in between spoonfuls of soup.

"WHAT?!" Chloe yelled and I felt my insides shake.

"You mean they aren't back yet?" Leo hissed in my ear and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Listen up everyone, after lunch you will have a half hour break, then we will continue the chores!" I said, ignoring Chloe.

"I'm going out there to get them this instant" Leo said, standing up.

I grabbed his collar and made him sit back down.

"That special task for unwilling students, applies to you too you know?" I said and he glared at me.

"But" He started and I put my finger to his lips.

"Just shut up and eat' Ethan growled and Leo pouted.

"Thank You" I said to Ethan who nodded.

After Lunch, I walked out the front door, to see if there were any signs of the two of them. But instead I saw black clouds rolling in the distance.

*That's not good*

"See them yet?" Leo asked, coming up to me with Ethan who looked ready to strangle him.

"Not yet, but I've got other bad news" I said.

"What" They both asked at the same time.

"There's a storm rolling in"

* * *

Marinette

* * *

The air had gotten really humid and I had gone down to the lake to try and cool off, when I got splashed from behind. Adrien had snuck up on me and got me good, which is why now we were both completely soaked from head to toe, laying on the blanket trying to dry off.

"Oh that reminds me! I have desert!' I said and pulled out the tarts.

"Oh those look great!" He said and took one.

Neither of us noticed the swirling black clouds closing in on us.

* * *

Yay! It's done! I'm so good! Oh if there are any mistakes that I didn't catch, my keyboard kept dying so it would missed letters and spell things that my spelling corrector didn't catch. So sorry about that! Anyways! It seems you have al picked sexy for the next chapter! Weeee it's going to be so exciting! Until Then! See Ya!


	8. Day Two: Evening

I'm so sorry! I really should stop making promises when chapters will be out, cause most of the time I don't follow through. I'm not gonna even begin to tell you how bad my weekend was, but just know that, I really wanted to sit down and type, and the world just didn't want me too….but anyways. Do any of you read my lovely little intros and outros to each chapter? Cause based on some reviews, I don't think you do…here I am trying o be cute *sniffle* and talk to you guys and…well you don't read them…. *is sad* but oh well…..Anyways on to the much awaited MATURE part of the fanfic! I hope you won't be disappointed, this is kinda my first time writing something like this for someone else to read. I dabble here and there but never anything I think is good to read, but we'll see how it goes! Onwards!

* * *

Day Two

Evening

* * *

Marinette

* * *

We had just finished eating our tarts when the wind picked up suddenly, ripping my plate from my hands.

"I got it!" Adrien said and proceeded to chase the run away plate down the riverbank.

I looked around to see what could have caused the wind to pick up so sudden and saw black clouds just about to swallow the sun. I had been so absorbed in my time with Adrien I hadn't been paying attention to our surroundings. The horses stamped their feet and snorted. I knew this was going to be a bad storm.

"Adrien! We have to take shelter!" I yelled just as thunder cracked over head.

I screamed and jumped as Adrien came running back up to me.

"Where should we go? He asked, helping me to quickly pack up the rest of the picnic.

"For now we have to head to the woods" I said as lightning struck overhead.

The smell of rain was very evident and I knew it was only a matter of minutes until it would start downpouring. Storms out here were much different then they were in the city. The tall buildings pretty much blocked most of the storms.

"But aren't you supposed to stay out of the woods during a storm?" Adrien asked, grabbing a hold of a freaked out Jazz.

"We really have no other choice!" I yelled over the thunder, and swung up on to Sport.

Adrien tried to do the same but it wasn't quite as graceful.

We broke out into a canter, not really thinking if Adrien would be able to stay on. The rain was now pouring in buckets around us and I couldn't really see where I was going. I took the first opening I found into the woods and we came to a stop. The rain wasn't so bad in here, we could at least see 5 feet in front of us, only bad thing was, I couldn't see the path. Had we gone through a different opening?

"Where are we?" Adrien asked, also not recognizing where we were.

"I think I took the wrong entrance" I half said, half asked myself.

"I'm sure we will find the path" Adrien said, reassuringly, when I was the one who should have been doing that.

*I hope he's right*

We were both completely soaking wet, and still getting wet from the rain. The thunder and lighting rolled overhead like a battle and the horses were getting more and more freaked out. I knew we had to keep moving, I just didn't know in what direction.

Finally I decided to go straight, it had to be in the same general direction as the ranch, right?

* * *

Back At The Ranch – Lucas

* * *

I was beginning to pace around the foyer. It had been raining for almost an hour and there was still no sign of Marinette or Adrien. Surely Marinette would have seen the storm rolling in. Well maybe if she wasn't distracted, which she usually was around Adrien.

"Any sign of them yet?" Alya popped her head in the doorway, causing me to jump slightly.

"No not yet…" I said, with a sigh.

All outside chores had been canceled, except for the ones that we normally had to complete. Leo, Ethan and I had been completely soaked to the bone when we got back in. If anything I hoped they had found some shelter from the downpour.

The rest of the students were in the main room, with the fire place going, some huddled around board games, others napping on the sofa, Chloe driving the rest of us insane. Leo wasn't much help either.

"That's it, I'm going out after them" Leo said and I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh no you don't" I said, pulling him back into the main room.

"What the hell, Lucas! They could be hurt!" He yelled, flailing around like a crazy person.

"We are going to have to trust Marinette" I said, calmly and sat him on the recliner, "Now why don't you do us all a favor and take a nap."

Alya, Nino and a few other students snickered behind their hands and Leo glared at them.

*Please Marinette, be safe*

* * *

Adrien

* * *

We had been riding for what seemed like forever, and I knew Marinette was just as tired and cold from the rain. I also knew she was trying her hardest to get us back to the ranch, but the path was no where to be seen, everhing was turning into layers of mud, and it was starting to get even darker. The thunder and lighting still rolled overhead like it was following us, making us deaf with how loud it was.

Marinette's shoulders sagged and I knew she was giving up, and how terrible she was feeling about it.

When out of the corner of my eye could sworn, I saw a rooftop.

"Hey Marinette!" I called and she stopped and turned to look at me, "This way!"

I turned Jazz to the right and followed another non existent trail to the front of an old cabin.

"No way" Marinette said as she stopped Sport right alongside of me.

"Is this?" I asked cautiously, but all she could do was nod and stare.

Blanchard Ranch was carved into the front, right above a very dirty, but still in tact window. The cabin itself was very small and dirty, and had, what I think, was a barn attached to it. Another loud boom of thunder rang out over head and shook Marinette from her trance.

" Quickly!" She yelled, "to the barn!"

We steered the horses towards the barn, as lightning struck over the sky, lighting the whole cabin up.

Marinette was off her horse and trying to slide the door to the barn open. I hopped off Jazz and ran to her side.

We jiggled the handle, as the horses stomped the ground impatently, and I was a little worried they were going to run off. Suddenly the door whipped open, causing both of us to fall into the mud.

"Come on!" Marinette said as we got up.

We each caught one of the horses and lead them inside. It was dark inside, but dry. I didn't realize how heavy I had been breathing, until I looked over at Marinette who was doubled over, like she was gonna pass out. After a little bit when our breathing returned to normal, she straightened up and pulled out her phone. Magically it still worked.

"Yea, had to get the pretty much non-destructible phone, because I really have no luck with them" She said, with a small smile.

She was coated in mud, from head to toe, and what wasn't covered in mud, was soaking wet. I glanced down at her shirt, which clung to her body like it was painted on and felt my face getting really warm. I snapped my attention back up to her face, but was now looking at the back of her head. She was looking around the barn. There were two pretty decent sized stalls, that were in really good shape.

"We'll just untack the horses for now, and put them in the stalls, I guess" she said as she walked around each stall, making sure the ground wasn't going to fall in on them, or that the walls and roof weren't going to come crashing down.

I has started in on getting Jazz's saddle off. The horse had finally started to calm down, and her nostrils were no longer flared out like a dragon. As I removed the saddle from her, she whinnied in thanks. I looked around for a place to put it and saw Marinette had just hung Sport's on the wall of the stall. So I did the same. It was starting to smell lke wet horses in the barn and it was kinda giving me a headache, but Marinette kept working dillegently, probably cause she was used to the smell. Once both horses were untacked and in the stalls, Marinette was rummaging through her saddle bags. She pulled out the buckets and more water bottles.

"Unfortunately I didn't think to pack grain or hay or anything, so they are just going to have to deal for right now" She said, looking a little upset.

*Of course she wouldn't think to pack that stuff, there were no signs of a thunderstorm this morning, especially one this bad*

I took one of the buckets from her and began to fill it with as much water as I could. After both buckets had been filled, we placed them in the stalls, but the horses weren't that thirsty.

"It's fine, they will drink when they want to" Marinette said, closing the door to Sport's stalls.

Picking up her saddle bags, she turned to the door that must have lead to the house.

"You ready to go exploring?" She asked, though she looked a little nervous.

"Uh, I guess?" I shrugged, as she opened the door.

* * *

Marinette

* * *

The house smelled, but it wasn't a really bad smell. Just a piney, woodsy smell. I shined my flashlight on my phone around to see what room we were in. It was a small room, kind of like a mud room. I creapt forward, knowing Adrien was right behind me. The mud room, lead out into the kitchen. The kitchen must have been glorious back in the day, The wooden cabinets had flowers carved into them, just like Renee's door. Everything was coated in a very thick layer of dust, but it was still breathtaking. We moved in a little further, to the family room area. Here there were flowers carved into the walls, and around the fireplace.

"Think the fireplace will magically work?" Adrien asked, and I just kinda shrugged.

"It might but where will we get firewood?" I asked, and Adrien pointed back the way we came.

"There's a whole stack on the one wall of the barn" He said and I was glad that he had been paying attention.

"Ok, but what about starting the fire?" I asked, hoping he had an answer for that too.

"I may not have been allowed to do a lot when I was growing up, but I was still able to do boy scouts" He said , proudly and I couldn't help but picture him in shorts, and knee socks. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Sit tight, I'll be right back" He said, pulling out his own phone to use as a flashlight.

He was on his way, back out to the barn before I could say anything else. So I put down my saddle bags and pulled out the blanket that I had packed with. I was still kicking myself for not noticing the signs of the thunderstorm earlier. I spread the blanket over the ground, thanking myself for grabbing the extra large one. I was just about to sit down, when Adrien came back in with an arm load of wood.

He started unloading it into the fireplace, in what seemed like a strategic way. I involuntarily shivered, realizing just how cold it was in here. It also didn't help that we were still soaking wet.

As he knelt down to start the fire, he side glanced at me.

"Now, don't think I'm being a perv…..but….you're gonna have to get out of those clothes, if you want to warm up" He said, and even though the room was barely lit from our phones, I could see his face getting red.

In the back of my mind, I know he said it, just to look out for me, but that wouldn't stop the rest of me from freaking out. Here? Naked? In front of Adrien? He was out of his mind.

I couldn't even think of anything to say, I was shocked that he would even say that out loud.

"Like I said! I'm not being pervy, you're going to get sick, if you stay in those wet clothes" I knew he was right, and I knew I would have to take them off.

I exhaled, as he started to work on the fire. In a few minutes he had it going and the room was already starting to warm up. He had stood up and went back out to get more wood, and I sat there still shivering, despite the newfound heat. Slowly, I started to undress, first my boots and socks, then my shirt. I inhaled sharply when I heard him come back in and froze into place. I was just sitting there in my bra and jeans and I felt fully exposed to him. He laid the firewood down by the fireplace, throwing 2 more logs in before turning to me.

"Do you want some help?" I don't know where his bravery came from, but I wish some would rub off on me.

I sat there, even more in shock, that when he took his shirt off, I thought I was going to die. He started to unbutton his pants and I had to turn away. It was too much for me. My wildest fantasy and I couldn't even watch him undress.

Two strong arms circled around me and pulled me back against his bare chest. He was radiating some major heat, even though our skin was still damp, I could feel my body warming up.

"You know Marinette, I've liked you for a really long time. But the way you act around me, I wasn't really sure if you liked me too, or were scared of me" He said into my ear and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

Adrien Agreste. THE ADRIEN AGRESTE, just admitted to liking me, for a long time. I could feel my heart beating erradically in my chest, and I really thought he was going to give me a heartattack.

"Actually both" I said in a whisper and I could feel his surprise through his body.

"Why?" He whispered back and I swallowed hard.

Here I was going to admit my feelings for the boy of my dreams, half naked, soaking wet, and in his arms. I sighed and turned to face him.

"You're Adrien Agreste, your dad is a world famous designer, you are just as famous yourself, with your good looks, and photos and I could list a lot of things, ut I won't. And I'm just little old Marinette Dupain-Cheng , yea sure my parents own a pretty famous bakery in Paris, but that's it. There's nothing else special about me. I wouldn't think anyone of your stature, would want anything to do with me" I said, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

After what seemed like an enternity, I felt his hands on my chin and they softly raised my face to look at him. He had a soft expression in his eyes and he leaned forward and kissed me. I was so shocked, I just sat there, taking it all in. Then I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss.

It was everything I dreamed of and more. I broke the kiss, breathing heavily from the lack of air.

"Marinette, you are very special. I like you for all of your traits, good and bad, and your personality, and also how cute you are" He said with a smile.

I felt my face getting redder by the second.

"Someone's stature doesn't make anyone else less appealing to them, don't ever think you aren't good enough for someone just because you aren't on the same level." He said and went in for a second kiss.

This time I was ready, I pushed back into the kiss, my hands finding their way over his chest to this hair, when my fingers ran through the dampness and pulled him as close as he could get to me.

I wasn't sure if it was the fire, that was suddenly feeling way to hot, or if it was something else in the room. I just knew at that moment I couldn't get enough of Adrien.

He licked my bottom lip, which caused me to gasp, immediately his tongue entered my mouth, and met my own tongue. I pulled back a little startled, and looked at him. His face was flushed and his breathing was a little heavy, but there was a look in his brilliant blue eyes. Something that I wanted to know more of.

He reached around and ran his fingers over the clasp of my bra, and looked at me, as if asking if it was ok to continue. I nodded slightly and he fumbled a little with the clasp before it popped open and revealed my breasts. I immediately tried to cover up, but he grabbed my hands, shaking his head slowly.

"You're beautiful, please don't hide from me" He said and dipped his head to suck on my collar bone.

I inhaled sharply and started to pant. It had become really warm in the room. He moved up my neck a little bit, nipping at my skin here and there and I had to focus on not holding my breath. One of his hands left my wrist and started kneading my breast. I squeaked and felt his smile against my skin. He leaned back to look at me, and I could imagine how red my face was. He slowly took me in his arms and laid me gently on the blanket under us.

"Now I don't mean to repeat myself, but we really must get you out of these wet clothes" he said, faking a slightly southern accent, as if he was a rancher from America. He reached for the button of my jeans and I swallowed hard, trying to remember what underwear I had put on this morning. I hoped it was something cute. He popped the button open, after a few seconds, seeing as I wasn't stopping him. Then came the struggle of trying to get wet jeans off, that had already been suction cupped to your body.

After a few shimmies and some hard tugging, my jeans came free, revealing pink undies with a bow on the back. I winced slightly, knowing it wasn't the sexiest thing in the world. But it didn't seem to matter to Adrien. He was freeing himself of his own jeans, revealing close fitting boxer briefs and a very noticeable bulge in them. I averted my eyes to the ceiling as I felt my face getting red again. But then his face came into my view as I felt him on top of me. I gulped, but my nervousness seemed to fade away when he smiled at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, showing that he wouldn't be mad if she asked to stop, but how could one stop this?

There was a feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, that she had never felt before.

"I'm sure" My voice came out a lot smaller than I would have liked, but he lit up like a Christmas tree and I found myself otherwise distracted.

With what seemed like one motion he took my panties off and his boxers and flung them over with the rest of our clothes. I kept looking at his face, afraid that if I looked anywhere else, I might have passed out.

His hand went back to kneading breast, this time giving my nipple a pinch every so often, cause me to moan slightly. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I got a little braver and bit down gently on his bottom lip. He inhaled sharply and snapped his head back, his eyes wide. I thought I had messed up and he didn't like that. But then his eyes darkened and I sighed. I don't know what it was about that look, but it stirred the feeling in my stomach.

He started to kiss me again, his hand leaving my breast and traveling downwards, cause me to swallow slowly.

"I've never done this before, so bear with me" He whispered looking apologetic, and I was relieved that he hadn't done this before with someone else.

"Me either" I said, finding my voice.

He smiled and I sighed again. He looked so, so…..handsome, smiling down at me like that. Naked on top of me, and it was setting that I was going to have sex with Adrien. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought that it was actually going to happen.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as his finger probed its way inside of me. My first reaction was to wiggle away from him, until it was no longer inside of me, but I stopped myself and waited. He took that as the ok and leaned down to kiss me. His finger started to move back and forth, creating a small friction in between my thighs, that was both umcomfortable and comfortably warm. I hadn't realized I was moaning, until he pulled away from the kiss.

"I like the sounds you make" He smiled and I felt my whole body blush.

He removed his finger and moved to cover my body with his. I knew what was coming next. Our health teacher had said it hurts the first time, and I was dreading that.

"I will try not to make it hurt" He said, like he had been thinking the same thing I had been. All I could do was nod.

He took a deep breath and I closed my eyes, biting on the bottom of my lip. I felt a pinch in between my thighs as he lowered his manhood into me. I gulped but kept my eyes shut. Suddenly it felt like a barrier gave way and pain burst through my body. I clenched my teeth together, refusing to make a sound, but I could feel tears rolling down my face.

"I'm so sorry Marinette" He whispered as he kissed all the tears away and then kissed me on the lips, long and passionate, to take my mind off the new found pain in my lower half.

After a little while, of no moving and him trying to kiss the pain away, it had begun to subside and the uncomfortable, yet comfortable feeling started to stir in the bottom of my stomach again. I began wiggling my body to try and find release from it. He laughed, slightly and braced himself with his hands on either side of my head, and pulled back his hips. I whimpered at the loss of contact, only to have him thrust back in, much harder, much more pleasureable. My back arched at the contact and I moaned again. He continued to thrust back and forth and I found myself wrapping my hands around the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. This one wasn't like the others. It burned with passion as we both fought to dominate the kiss. He wrapped a hand under my back and into my hair, giving a sharp tug and breaking the kiss. I whimpered but not in pain. That was a huge turn on. I weaved my hands into his hair, but not pulling i. Just feeling how soft it was even after getting caught in the rain.

As the feeling in my stomach grew and grew, Adrien got faster with his thrusts, slamming into me with such force, I was a little worried we'd go right through the floor. But I was enjoying it, nothing was painful anymore, and he had begun to bite at my skin, leaving marks here and there. Another major turn on. He moaned against my neck and I all but melted. If he liked the sounds I made, then I liked the sounds he made. He grunted and the felling in my stomach felt like it was ready to explode.

"Adrien" I whimpered and wrapped my arms tight around his neck. With one arm braced against the floor and the other one wrapped tight around me, we both exploded into what felt like pieces. Wonderfuly hot, majestic pieces.

I laid there, with Adrien pinning me down after he collapsed on me. We were both breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"Wow" I heard him say, even though his face was buried in the side of my neck.

I sighed in content, but then he rolled off of me and laid at my side. I frowned at the lack of heat.

"That was…." He said and I tensed up, afraid to look at him, "breath taking"

I peeked at him and he was smiling. He wrapped his arms around me as I yawned. Feeling embaressed, I covered my mouth.

"Nah, it's ok. I'm tired too. Today was a long, but very good day" He said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I smiled and snuggled into him as he pulled the other half of the blanket over top of us, and drifted off into a dreamland of Adrien.

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't toooooooo disappointing. Like I said, I have never written one of these and had someone else ad it So it's a little embaressing, but you never learn if you never put anything out there for critic. So be gentle, but don't be afraid to let me know what you thought! Also I forgot to spell check this chapter before uploading it...sorry...Until later!


End file.
